


The Wild Way I Like

by HellaWeasels (hysteron_proteron)



Series: the BDSM AU no one asked for but by god they're getting anyway [3]
Category: Blue Mountain State
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Touching, dubconnish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/HellaWeasels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thad doesn't get his Pocket Pussy by tomorrow morning. Alex pays the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wild Way I Like

_"I'm gonna use you to take out all my sexual frustrations on."_

Thad shoves Alex onto the bed, ripping his pants off, and laughs out loud when he realizes Alex isn't wearing underwear.

"Oh, this is just wonderful, _Moron_. You all slick and ready for me too?"

"Man, fuck you, Thad. If you'd just waited like 5 seconds, you would've gotten your damn Pocket Pussy."

Thad leans in, pushing Alex's shirt up and pressing his nose into the small of his back, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. 

"Ah! Jeez, Thad, warn a guy."

"Shh, Moran. You're the whole reason I'm doing this, 'cause you're a _moron_ who lost my Oksana."

"I told you that wasn't me; it was Shilo!"

Thad shrugs, tugging his cock out of his pants and leaning back for a bottle of lube. "Whatever, Shilo's got his Domme to answer to; you've just got _me_."

Alex huffs. "Great. Just great."

Thad lands a smack on Alex's exposed rear and he yelps.

"Look, buttmunch, plenty of subs _love_ my dick. So y'know, you're getting a _treat_."

Alex rolls his eyes and twists around enough to look Thad in the face. "Not much of a treat then. If I wanted to be fucked like I was nothing I'd go back to that tranny crackwhore I met."

Thad grumbles and pulls down Alex's pants all the way, tossing his own onto the pile. "Fine. But I don't do just non-active shit."

" _Good_."

Thad settles his body over Alex's and grinds into his ass, pinning his wrists to the bed. "Gonna fuck you so hard, you slut. Make you beg for my dick."

Alex tries to lift his hips but Thad slaps his thigh and grinds harder. "Stay still. Gonna fuck you into the mattress."

"Then quit fucking talking and just _fuck_ me, damn."

Thad snarls and shoves his lube-slick dick into Alex's hole, groaning as he feels Alex's ass stretch and clench around him.

Alex squirms just a little. "This still seems pretty non-active, asshole."

Thad huffs and pulls out just enough to reach over the bed and pull out a set of leather cuffs. He growls and tugs Alex's right hand over and wrapping the cuff around his wrist and then attaching it to the point on his headboard, quickly doing the same with his left.

"That better for you, Moran?"

Alex stretches a little, testing his bonds, and grins. "A little. But _just_ bondage? Is my Captain a little more NA than he lets on?"

Thad growls and leans down to bite at the nape of Alex's neck, sucking hard on the skin before pulling off to reveal a reddened patch of skin. "I'm gonna loosen your cuffs so you can turn over an' then I'm going to cuff you again."

"Mmkay," Alex hums, grinning as he turns over, watching Thad's eyes move over his body. "Like what you see, Captain?"

Thad ignores him and instead leans down to sink his teeth into Alex's skin just above his clavicle. He closes his teeth around an expanse of skin before pulling up to stare at Alex.

Alex has his eyes closed and he's panting, breath coming in short gasps.

"Hey, Moran, hey, you're not gonna like pass out on me, are you?"

"No," Alex breathes out, spreading his legs almost involuntarily and arching his back against Thad. 

Thad chuckles and slips down to leave a series of stinging bite marks all along Alex's stomach, listening to the sound of Alex's breathing filling the room. He grips Alex's hips and lines his dick up with his glistening lube-slick hole.

"Harder, asshole. Wanna see your fingerprints in the morning," Alex says breathlessly, twitching his hips under Thad's grip which tightens hard enough for Alex to let out a little hiss of pain. "Yeah, I like it when you touch me."

" _Good_ ," Thad murmurs, wide hands squeezing Alex's hips and pulling him forward a little.

Alex groans as his arms are stretched out and his throbbing cock leaks out a considerable amount of precome onto his stomach. Thad leans forward just enough to lap it up with his tongue, sending short bursts of warm breath against Alex's skin. He swallows and hums, sliding his dick inside Alex, and lets out a low moan.

"God _damn_ , Moran, you're so fuckin' tight and _warm_. Nnrgh, feels so much better than Oksana, should just keep you here for me to fuck before games." He thrusts his hips, pushing deeper inside, fingers gripping Alex's hips so hard his knuckles turn white.

Alex lets out a low whine, spreading his legs enough to wrap around Thad's back and pull him close. "Oh, fuck, please, I want that. Just-" He pauses to pant and attempt to arch his hips up. "Just as long as you leave me marked."

"Course I will. Don't want any other-" Thad breaks off with a groan, pressing even more against Alex until their bodies line up and he can feel the warm flesh against his own. "-Don't want any other Dom getting their hands on you. Gonna leave you _covered_ in marks, all up and down your chest and ringing your hips." He stretches out just enough to press a biting kiss to Alex's lips, sliding the tip of his tongue inside, tangling with Alex's own. "Fuck," Thad whispers into his mouth, thrusting inside that wet hot heat, his hips beating out a staccato rhythm until he stills, dropping his mouth down to Alex's shoulder and biting down with a grunt as he comes.

Alex groans, feeling Thad's come flood his hole and his teeth sink in, and he comes as well, a wet spurt of come making a splotch on his stomach. Thad hums and reaches up to press against Alex's wrists, deftly unbuckling the cuffs and watching as Alex slides down onto the bed.

Alex mumbles and reaches towards Thad's hands. Thad glances down and lies onto Alex, pinning him down against the mattress with his body.

"This what you want? Want me on top of you, pressing you into the mattress with all of my weight, my hot body making you completely unable to move?"

Alex nods frantically, squirming in vain underneath the heavy thick body of his captain. "Nnrgh," he lets out a low animalistic groan of pleasure, feeling his cock jerk and send out another spurt of come between their bodies.

Thad presses against his shoulder, muttering into Alex's skin. " _Good_ boy. Such a _good_ boy for me, aren't you? 'm gonna get off you now and you're gonna clean us up for me, aren't you?"

Alex lets out a breathy moan and whispers out a " _yes_ ".

Thad smiles and leans up, raising himself off Alex and revealing a sticky patch of come on his stomach. "Go on, _slut_. Get to it."

Alex _mmfs_ and eagerly laps up his own come, pressing his face into Thad's skin in an attempt to get every last drop.

Thad shivers, tugging Alex off him. "A-all right, that's enough."

Alex blinks sleepily at him, dropping his head onto one of Thad's thighs. "'m forgiven?"

Thad sighs briefly, thinking fondly of Oksana and his father, and gently ruffles Alex's hair. "Yeah, you're forgiven. Now get lost, Moran."


End file.
